Hakeem
}} Hakeem is a character in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. Biography Hakeem was once Gazal's ally, who plotted to take control over the Seven Cities. Ariana, a Nethermancer, introduced Gazal to Sandro, her mentor. The latter brought Gazal the Throne of Renewal, who was quickly possessed by the Void artifact. Hakeem fled from Gazal, fearing for his life. He reported this to the Circle of Nine, knowing Gazal went to Mir-Al-Din, located in Sahaar desert. Vein and his party used Hakeem's servant, Dhamiria, to teleport themselves to Hakeem's hideout. Hakeem's beastmen charged, and Hakeem led the attack. Hakeem was soon defeated, and he wept at Myranda, his former love interest, out of shame. Suddenly, their meeting was cut by Kieran, a former ally turned an enemy. After the battle, Hakeem explained more about Gazal, certain that she was in Mir-Al-Din, containing five magical towers. He did not know how to get there, but knew someone else that could. As they rode to Sahaar, Hakeem explained about the Throne of Renewal - an ancient Shantiri artifact, infused with the power of the Void to increase mental capabilities to make the person immune to fear and doubt. Hakeem stopped, as some crusaders charged in to attack. After the crusaders and the Sayama nagas were defeated, the group went to an oasis, where they found a desert shaman. The latter looked at Hakeem, and started attacking. The shaman, Zouleika, was defeated, and admitted she fled the Seven Cities, for the wizards, like Hakeem, abused the beastmen. Hakeem and the group continued on, and reached the place, where they would find Ignatius. Ignatius was paranoid and summoned demons to battle, but was defeated. Hakeem restrained Ignatius, who explained more about Gazal. Their talk was disrupted by Void-touched spirits. The forces made their attack on the Five Towers, and Hakeem led the group to each tower. He and Ignatius warned that Gazal was channeling the power of the tower of the Elders to create a shield that would banish anyone that wanted to attack her. Gameplay Duel of Champions Hakeem appears as a hero card. He is the leader of the Academy faction. Quests Tutorial *Trial by Fire: The player can choose Hakeem as the leader of the starter deck for future battles. Herald of the Void *Hakeem: Hakeem needs to be beaten in the duel. *Kieran's Return: Hakeem explains about Gazal and the Throne of Renewal. Forgotten Wars *Crusaders: Hakeem continues more about the Throne of Renewal. *The Orcs of the Sahaar: Zouleika recognizes Hakeem as one of the Seven Cities' wizards, and attacks the group. *Ignatius: Hakeem leads the group to Ignatius. *The Creatures of the Rift: Hakeem restrains Ignatius, who explains more about Gazal. Five Towers *Phiras, Prince of Annihilation: Hakeem leads the group to the Tower of the Smith, where Phiras is located. *Gazal, Herald of the Void: Hakeem and Ignatius warn Vein and others about Gazal's plan. Puzzle *Hakeem's Puzzle: Asalah has to find a way to defeat Hakeem. Notes *Hakeem also wrote four reports about the Five Towers to the Council of Nine, and describes more about the lore of the towers. The fifth report, about the Tower of the Smith, was written by Asalah. Appearances Hakeem appears in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. Gallery Crimson bond.jpg|Crimson bond fortune card (with rakshasa scout) ru:Хаким Category:Duel of Champions characters